What Happens Next?
by maxthegee
Summary: After a drunk night at Mamrie's Hannah discovers that she doesn't remember a thing. Hartbig
1. What Happens Next?

Waking up with a hardcore headache and no idea about her surroundings was not the way Hannah Hart wanted to start the day. Mamrie had thrown a party last night which obviously lead to the current situation.

Not even able to open her eyes, Hannah just turned over and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Except that it wasn't a pillow.

Eyes flying open, Hannah shot up and stared at the blonde lying in deep slumber next to her.

Realizing that she was naked was the next part in this way to cliché morning. It was than that she realized she was in one of Mamrie's guest rooms, sharing a bed with an apparently just as naked Grace Helbig.

Jumping up and getting her clothes together seemed the next best step for Hannah, except that Grace woke up while Hannah was struggling to get her pants on.

"Hannah? What happened last night?", Grace asked wearily.

Freezing with one pant leg on Hannah looked at her best friend with shock in her eyes. "I'm not exactly sure..."

"What happened, guys?!"

Even though she knew who that voice belonged to Hannah still turned around. The one and only Mamrie Hart stood in the door, eyes wide in shock and flicking between Grace and Hannah.

"No fucking way!!" she exclaimed a huge grin on her face. "You guys fucked? You totally did it!! I'ma leave you to it, I'm sensing some tension here. Keep me updated!" Mamrie left the room grinning.

Hannah hadn't moved an inch, still staring in horror at the door. Grace however stared at Hannah, her best friend, her maybe crush, and the girl she drunkenly had sex with.

For Grace this wasn't how she had planned the morning either.

When she had gotten ready for Mamrie's party she already knew that she would get wasted as fuck and - under the assumption that she would return home - had already laid out the Aspirin and various other things to cure a hangover. Since this wasn't an option anymore she had a pounding headache and felt, due to the redheaded Hart that probably stood right ouside, no desire to go out there and get anything that would help.

This was all Mamrie's plan, she must have known that Hannah and Grace had to talk to an extant about last night now (even though they both really couldn't remember any of it).

Hannah had apparently decided that it wasn't a priority to get her jeans on, she was still just standing there, but turned her head slowly in Grace's direction.

"We need to talk!" both girls said simultaneously.

10 minutes later Hannah came back from a really interesting trip to the bathroom across the hall, Aspirin in hand. Mamrie had bugged her all the way there and back to the guest room, where Grace was still sitting on the bed (hopefully now at least dressed to some extant), asking if they had talked, made out, etc.

Ignoring her had seem to be the best option, but considering that Mamrie was a person you could hardly ignore this turned out to be harder than originally thought. Still Hannah kept her mouth shut, didn't say a word to Mamrie, and was now sitting on the bed in an weird angle towards Grace. Too far away.

Both girls looked everywhere but at each other.

"Sooo..." they started at the same time.

"We should really stop saying stuff at the same time.." Hannah pointed out.

"Yeah.. Uhmm... How exactly do we start this? I mean Mamrie's right, we need to talk about this, but where do we start?" Grace trailed off, still not looking at Hannah.

The braver one of them, Hannah stood up and started pacing in the room. "I'm only going to say this once, Grace. I won't repeat it, I never wanted to talk about it, but I guess I have to do it now..."

Grace was confused, but tried to be compliant and nodded her had.

"I've kinda had a crush on you for some time now, and I know it's stupid, because you're straight and I'm a girl and this would never happen."

"Hannah-"

"Which is by the way the reason I never wanted to talk about this. It's just, why would my heart decide to like someone I don't have a chance with. Why does it think that way?"

"Hannah-" Grace tried to interrupt her again.

"No Grace," Hannah said turning to her best friend, "I need to get this done. I mean that we had sex - drunk or not - should mean something but I just don't know anything anymore..." Hannah slumped down on the ground, getting as much space between Grace and her.

"Hannah" Grace started speaking softly, standing up and sitting down in front of Hannah on the ground. She gently took her hand, playing with her fingers. "I like you, too. A lot. And I don't regret anything that happened last night, even though I don't remember much of it. I don't want this to change things between us in a bad way."

Hannah looked up hopefully. "So what do we do now?", she asked quietly.

"How about we go on a proper date. Without Mamrie breathing down our neck," Grace pointedly stared at the door, "or an extensive amount of alcohol. We can do whatever you want. And if it goes well, we'll try this out. Us dating, I mean, if you want to."

A smile spread across Hannah's face. "I'd love that!"

Grace hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled. Beaming at Hannah she yelled "Mamrie, you can stop eavesdropping!"

They heard a muffled "fuck you" and started laughing.

This cliche morning turned out to be even more cliche but neither Hannah nor Grace really minded.


	2. Where are you?

Waking up, alone in her bed, wasn't the way Hannah had imagined her morning to be. Non the less the morning of her birthday.

But here she was, laying alone in the bed she shared with Grace, wondering where the girl could be.

Normally Hannah got up way before Grace, starting the day with preparing coffee or green tea for Grace and herself.

Looking around the room, she realized something else was off. There was silently music playing. And the room was tidy. Not just 'I-shoved-everything-in-the-closet-don't-open-it' tidy but really completely tidy. It had definitely not looked like that last night.

Hannah stood up and and started searching for some sweatpants to wear. She wasn't really in the mood for anything fancy.

Instead she found a letter

 _Hey_ _Harto_ ,

 _don't_ _panic,_ _I'm_ _still_ _here and your sweatpants are just around the corner. But you'll have to do some stuff for me to give them back (They are waaaaaaay to comfy, seriously, why don't I have sweatpants like that?!)_

 _First of all, go to the kitchen, I made some waffles with the infamous Bourbon Maple Syrup and some whipped cream (since they're your favorite). You'll get your next clue there._

 _Love_

 _Grace_

 _P.S.: btw, you don't have to wear anything, it's only you and I here ;)_

After staring at the letter for some time, Hannah looked around the closet to find some boxers and a t-shirt to wear.

Hannah turned the doorknob, but nothing happened. She tried it again, still the door wouldn't open. Looking around, she saw another note right next to the door.

 _Yo Harto,_

 _Did you actually think I'd make it that easy for you?_  
 _The key is where I first told you that I love you._

 _Grace_

"This is way to easy!" Hannah said to herself, while walking into the bathroom. Looking around, she saw the key taped to the door frame, another note sticking a few inches beneath it.

Trying to get the key first, Hannah soon realized, that there was probably a reason why the note was hanging there. Grace had put the key extra high, where Hannah couldn't reach it.

Grasping the note, a bit annoyed by now, she started reading.

 _Hey Hannah,_

 _I know you're probably annoyed as fuck, but this is the last riddle/task here, I promise! All you have to do is find something to stand on, than you'll get the key._

 _Love_  
 _Grace_

"You're damn right, I'm annoyed." Hannah mumbled to herself, walking back into their bedroom to get a chair to stand on. Carrying it back into the bathroom, she stood on it and got the key.

Walking to the door, opening the lock and finally turning the doorknob, she expected to see the hallway, but was instead greeted with complete darkness. She could hardly make out anything, even with the light coming from the bedroom. Still she found a small piece of paper. She picked it up and went back to the bedroom to read it better.

 _Hey Hannah_ ,

 _it's almost over I promise. Next to the paper lays a small flashlight. I constructed a small obstacle course to the kitchen (don't worry, it's not dangerous). When you get into the kitchen, ring the bell that sits on the counter._

 _See you there_

 _Grace_

Sighing Hannah went back into the hallway and picked up the flashlight. It's not that she wasn't excited about what Grace had planned for her, she knew that it had been a lot of effort, but right now Hannah just wasn't really in the mood for it.

Turning the flashlight on she shone around the hallway to see some small obstacles but nothing to hard. Going through the course in high speed she quickly went into the kitchen.

It was just as dark there as it had been in the hallway, but using the flashlight she soon found the little bell.

By now Hannah was really excited. She had no idea what to expect.

She rang the bell cautiously and was suddenly blinded by the ceiling lamp that was turned on.

Standing right in front of her was Grace, who smiled at her happily. Hannah stared at her in shock.

"You like it?", Grace asked shyly.

Unable to speak Hannah just nodded her head yes.

"Good, because I have another surprise." she said, slowly lowering herself on one knee.

Shaking her head Hannah took a step backwards.

"Don't panic, it's not a proposal, I swear." Grace said in a soothing voice. "I just...this past year has been the best year of my life. And I know that you're not ready for marriage, I feel the same way, but when you are ready, I want it to be me who you want to marry. So this is not a proposal, but a promise. I promise you to always care for you, try to make you laugh, cry with you, and be with you. I love you Hannah Hart and I never want to lose you."

Sinking down on the floor in front of Grace, Hannah engulfed her and started crying slightly. "I love you, too, Gracie, so much." she whispered into Grace's ear.

"Happy Birthday, Babe."


End file.
